


The Gift

by iamisaac



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: D/s, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:19:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5559664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamisaac/pseuds/iamisaac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius discovers one of Severus's fantasies, and determines to make it come true. But can he persuade Severus of his good intention?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Original Prompt: AU (younger Lucius): Severus' birthday. Snarkiness, (they have relationship problems), Lucius gives Severus a present which includes one or more of the Marauders getting what they are SO asking for. Happy ending for both our favourite Slytherins.  
> Author's notes: Um... I do hope the prompter intended the prompt as inspiration rather than specifics. The 'younger Lucius' is younger-than-in-canon, rather than younger-than-Severus; the Marauder getting what he is asking for is... well, you can probably guess the rest.

Lucius was eighteen, beautiful, talented and an arrant flirt. He also happened to be Head Boy. Severus, two years younger, sallow of face and sullen of nature, wondered often what the Head Boy saw in him. Lucius made clear on a regular basis that he certainly did see something in Severus, but he enjoyed flirting too much to give it up for Severus's sake – a cause of a certain amount of tension between the two boys.

 

Nevertheless, Lucius and Severus were a couple; an extremely unlikely couple, perhaps, but a couple indeed. And for some reason Lucius could not explain, he loved the younger boy with a passion that he had not previously felt. His life up until now had been organised to suit himself; he was a pragmatist and prepared to manipulate anyone and anything in order to get his own way. Which was, of course, one of the reasons why he now held the Head Boy's office. The feeling he had for Severus did not fit in this convenient pattern: in any other circumstances, he would have rid himself of an awkward tie, but in this...

He looked across the Slytherin Common Room and caught Severus's eye, signalling with a jerk of the head that he wished the boy to come with him. Severus gracelessly stood up half way through a conversation, giving no explanation for his sudden departure. Lucius smiled, and led the way to his study, Severus following in his wake. Neither spoke a word, but the moment Lucius had shut the door to his study, his lips were on Severus's. Severus kissed him back, and for a moment Lucius had no thoughts for anything but the feeling of Severus kissing him. However, this time he had brought Severus here for a purpose.

“Tell me,” Lucius said between kisses, “who do you fantasise about?”

“What?” Severus pulled away slightly, black eyes suspicious.

“I said,” Lucius said, holding Severus still against the wall of the study and running a line of kisses up his neck, “when you shut your eyes, when you indulge your dirtiest imaginings – who stars in them?”

“You,” Severus said reluctantly. “As you know.”

“I know that.” Lucius pulled Severus close to him, so that their bodies were melded to each other. “But who else?” he whispered in Severus's ear. “You know you do it.”

There was a faint flush on Severus's cheeks, the only sign he ever showed of embarrassment. “Why?” he muttered, not denying the charge.

“I want to know,” Lucius said, rubbing his erection against his boyfriend's, his own eyes closing at the sensation. “Tell me, Severus. Is it young Regulus? A beautiful specimen, I've always thought.”

“Too like his brother,” Severus grunted.

“Potter, then. Do you dream of making him beg for you rather than fighting you?” The shudder of revulsion that ran through Severus at the suggestion told its own tale. “Bellatrix? Mulciber? Lupin?” If the shudder had spoken Severus's thoughts, the tension which ran through his body at the mention of the final name spoke even more clearly. “Lupin, then.” Lucius kissed Severus again. “Remus Lupin. Mm, not obviously attractive but possibly with hidden depths. Rather like yourself.”

The conversation was halted at this point as the boys concentrated on assuaging their present physical desires rather than living in a world of fantasy. But Lucius did not forget.

*

“Ah, Lupin. I want you.”

Lucius was amused at how Lupin reacted.. There was a slight – to be fair to the boy, a very slight – jump, and an expression of distinct wariness crept over his face.

“Why?”

Lucius smiled. He had a singularly appealing smile when he chose, and he turned it full force on Lupin. “A surprise.”

He reached out a hand to take Remus's arm, and although the younger boy twitched at the grasp, he did not resist. Back in Lucius's room, Lucius flicked his wand and the door slammed shut.

“Perhaps,” said Lupin, the calm in his voice a little too studied, “you will now tell me what is going on.”

“A little...” Lucius pursed his lips, searching for the word, “experiment.” Lupin made no reply, so Lucius continued. “I've seen the way you look at him, you know.”

“I don't know what you mean.”

Lucius was amused: the quickness and vehemence of Lupin's reply made it more than clear that he knew precisely what Lucius meant. Interesting – Lucius had merely been drawing a bow at a venture, but had evidently hit the target.

“Don't you? I notice that you don't say 'I don't know who you mean' – even your prevarication does not stretch that far.”

“I...”

“You are fortunate,” Lucius said smoothly. “I have not, as you evidently fear, brought you here in order to express my displeasure in your temerity in raising your eyes to my boyfriend.” He paused to admire the phrasing of his last sentence, and watched as Lupin opened his mouth then shut it again without speaking. “Shall we stop this fencing and get to the point?”

The time Lupin, swallowing nervously, managed an answer. “I think that would be a good plan.”

“Then let us talk about Severus.” Even the name, Lucius noticed, turned the boy on. Remus moved position, attempting to make his arousal less obvious. “I am,” said Lucius, “very fond of Severus.”

Lupin made an inarticulate response. 

Lucius moved closer to the boy and trailed a finger down his cheek. “You don't deserve him, you know.”

“I don't want...”

Lucius sighed. “Why deny what is patently obvious?” He ran his other hand down Lupin's body, lingering on the boy's erection. “You do want him. The question is – how much?”

“Oh God.” Remus was shaking with humiliation and desire. “A lot,” he said, looking anywhere but at Lucius. “But I can't – I mean, my friends – I...”

“I suggest that you do not inform them,” Lucius said. A flash of inspiration came to his mind. “If you do as I want, you'll get what you want,” he said coolly. “If not – well, I fear that a rumour... just a rumour... of your little crush might get around. It would be a pity for Potter and Black to realise that while they're trying to hurt Severus, you have dreams of being fucked by him.”

“You wouldn't...” Lupin stopped.

“You know, and I know, that I would.” Lucius smiled. “You surely don't think I got my position as Head Boy without a little... leverage here and there? I am quite talented at persuasion, dropping the odd word into the right ear. But...” He held up a hand to prevent Lupin's interruption, “if you do as I wish – and, after all, as you desire to do – I foresee no problem.”

“Which is?” Lupin asked shakily.

Lucius tipped Remus's head up towards him and kissed him, before pushing Lupin to his knees. “Severus's birthday is coming up. I thought, as a present, I might give him a little pet to play with. Do you like the thought of being Severus's little pet?” Lupin was breathing unsteadily, and Lucius laughed. “I see you do. And you will be a good little pet, won't you?”

Lupin nodded, his face scarlet. “Yes.”

Lucius raised him to standing again, giving him a long, lingering kiss. “Good boy,” he said approvingly, and opened his study door to let Remus stumble out.

He watched as Lupin almost collided with another boy, clearly unable to see straight, and he smiled again. The smile faded quickly, however, when he saw who it was. 

Severus.

“You've had Lupin in your room.” Severus's face was whiter than ever in his fury. “Is that why you asked me about fantasies, Lucius? So you could take whoever it was for yourself?”

“Severus...”

“Oh, please don't try to explain,” Severus said, with dangerous quietness. “I prefer not to hear whatever pathetic excuse you might give me.”

Lucius gave a half-smile. “Very well, I won't.”

Severus sneered. “You can't find even that, can you? Not even a small excuse.”

Lucius gave Severus a swift look from under his lashes. “Not one,” he murmured softly, “which I choose to share with you now.”

“For Merlin's sake,” said Severus, disgusted, “don't even try and seduce me now. We're finished, Lucius. Go with every boy in Hogwarts if you wish, but count me as part of your back catalogue. I don't share.”

“No?” Lucius's smile was broader than ever. “A great shame, Severus.”

Severus gave a disgusted snort, and turned on his heel. Lucius looked after him and hoped that he hadn't made the biggest mistake of his life.

*

Three days. Three interminable days, where Severus, scorning to make his distress obvious, treated Lucius with a bitter, sharp-tongued indifference. That was, however, so close to his usual model of interaction that not a single Slytherin save Lucius realised that Lucius had been given the brush-off. Lucius discovered, almost angrily, that love can hurt. He had played with the devotions of others many times in the past (though never Severus's. No, never Severus); it was less amusing on the other side of the equation. 

 

Not that Severus was playing. Lucius knew all too well how serious he was with his anger, and could only hope that Severus would forgive him once he understood. He smiled sardonically: having got away with many previous misdemeanours in his career, it seemed ironic that he was finally being punished for an act of good intent.

On the 9th January, Lucius stepped firmly into Severus's path. Severus looked through him as if he wasn't there.

“Happy birthday,” said Lucius, his voice calm.

“Hardly.” Severus moved to walk past. “Excuse me.”

“I have something for you,” Lucius offered.

“I'm not interested.”

Lucius shrugged. “There are some... items of yours in my study.”

“Then give them to me.”

“No.” Lucius smiled faintly. “I want you to come for them.”

“So you can gloat?” Severus demanded.

“You may make your own decision as to my reason. 6 o'clock, my office. To collect everything you now own that is in the room.” He saw Severus about to refuse, and added: “Please?”

“As well then as any other time,” muttered Severus, and turned away.

When the stated hour came, Lucius's plans had reached completion. He stood outside the study door waiting for his saturnine lover. Severus, of course, was punctual – Severus was always punctual.

“I'm here,” he said briefly.

“So I see.” Lucius couldn't prevent himself from adding: “It's good to see you.”

There was a glimpse of something in Severus's face – a hurt to which he would never admit. Lucius had wondered for a while whether it had merely been Severus's pride which had taken the blow; that the younger boy had not cared very much for him as Lucius, but for being the boyfriend of the Head Boy. Seeing Severus's expression now, he knew this wasn't true.

“You could have tried trusting me,” Lucius said, but Severus was not to be drawn. “Anyway. You will find your birthday present in there – no, Severus, don't say it – I can't keep it, because it does not belong to me. Only to you.”

“I don't understand,” said Severus slowly, followed defiantly by “and nor do I wish to.”

Lucius stood away from the door and gestured Severus to enter. Severus opened the door, took two paces into the room and then stopped, stock still, so that Lucius, following behind, was hard pressed not to barge into him.

In the middle of the room, naked but for a red ribbon holding a placard around his neck, knelt Lupin. He was supposed to keep his eyes down: Lucius had trained him in appropriate behaviour – but he clearly could not resist one brief look up. His eyes met Lucius's, then travelled onto Severus's face before he dropped his gaze again. The sign on the placard said, simply, Severus's Pet.

“Lucius,” said Severus. He said no more, just the name, but he turned to look at the Head Boy before glancing down at Lupin once more.

“Be kind to him,” said Lucius gently. “He is really very eager to please, aren't you, Pet?”

“Yes,” mumbled Remus, adding “Master,” quickly.

“No, no,” chided Lucius. “I am not your master. Who is?”

“S-Severus,” Lupin said. He steeled himself to meet Severus's gaze once more. “If he will allow it.”

“I must suppose,” said Severus tightly, “that this is some kind of joke. I thought, Lucius, that you would not sink this low. I perhaps ought to have learned to expect anything of a friend of Black and Potter's, but I would never have anticipated you descending to this level, Lupin.”

“I...” Lupin looked pleadingly at Lucius, who smiled.

“You mistake the matter, Severus.” He threw himself on the sofa, which had doubled as a bed many times in their past. “I think he requires you to prove you mean it, Pet. Go to him.”

Remus, still on his knees, shuffled over to Severus. “Please,” he whispered, his hardening cock evidence of his sincerity. “Please – Master?”

Severus's eyes met Lucius's above the head of his new pet. There was a doubt, a question in them.

“For once, Severus,” Lucius drawled, “I am not guilty as charged.”

He watched as Severus looked down at his would-be pet. Remus had his head bowed, but had moved slightly so that his cheek rubbed against Severus's robe. The erection was anything but fading at this contact. There was a slight colour in Severus's cheeks which suggested that he was not as indifferent to this as he might have been. As Severus made no move to stop him, Lupin nuzzled closer, so that his head was against Severus's leg, the robe material the only thing between them.

“Please,” he said again.

“Stand.” Lucius knew that Severus had kept his voice steady by force of will alone. Lupin stood, his eyes still lowered, opposite his master. “Look at me,” said Severus quietly, and Remus looked into his face.

A surprisingly appealing boy, Lucius thought – particularly, of course, when he turned out to be so obsessed with Severus. Severus had said a few days ago that he did not share; Lucius found he hoped that when it came to the new pet he would be prepared so to do. A boy willing – no, desperate - to have any sort of treatment meted out to him for the privilege of crawling at Severus's feet. There was a certain thrill in that thought.

Severus reached out, and touched Lupin's face, as if to check he was not an illusion. If he had doubted Lupin's sincerity, Lucius mused, the gasp of pleasure the boy gave at that small touch would have convinced him.

“You want...” said Severus, apparently still doubtful.

“Whatever you want.” And Lupin was not the shy boy Lucius had spoken to, nor yet the subservient pet. His voice was steady and sure, and he was meeting Severus's gaze full on. “No,” he added, answering the unasked question. “They don't know. I hope they continue not to know.”

“You are risking a lot.”

“Yes.”

“I could tell them – no, they would not believe me; Lucius might tell them...”

“Yes.”

“But you're here anyway. Why?” asked Severus abruptly.

Remus looked away suddenly. “When – you are asked – offered – the one thing you... you want – more than anything,” he said jerkily, “it is – hard – to refuse.”

“You...”

“Yes,” said Lupin, his eyes back on Severus's. “If you will allow me.”

Severus nodded, and, presumably taking this as acceptance, Lupin slipped to kneeling at his feet once more, pressing a kiss through the material of Severus's robe, to the side of his leg. Severus, again, looked back at Lucius, as if asking permission.

“He's yours,” Lucius said.

Severus shrugged his robes apart, and Remus reached up with shaking hands to remove the underpants beneath. As Severus made no attempt to stop him, Lupin reached his hand back to the place where the pants had lain – stroking Severus's cock in an almost worshipful fashion. Severus looked down at him, and then across to Lucius, his expression uncertain and apologetic. Lucius smiled at him and watched the relief chase across his face, followed by an entirely different emotion as Lupin pressed kisses the length of Severus's cock. Standing, Lucius strolled across so that he stood behind Lupin, facing his lover. Over the top of the kneeling boy, he kissed Severus. Severus rested his hands on Lucius's shoulders, gripping them hard for a couple of seconds; and Lucius knew that he meant it as an unspoken apology for his accusations. Lucius tugged Severus's hair – a gesture of fondness between the two – and deepened the kiss. 

There was a moment where time seemed to stand still: where the three boys stood, almost statue-like, unmoving. Then, as Lupin took Severus's cock deeply into his throat, the moment broke. Apparently unable to prevent himself, Severus groaned against Lucius's mouth as his cock twitched in Lupin's, spilling his seed into the younger boy. Lucius held Severus, keeping his lover upright as the spasms of ecstasy flowed through his body. Looking down, Lucius saw that Lupin, too, had come: the simple act of fellating his new master had been enough for him. Lucius himself had felt no such completion, but he did not resent the matter. Today, after all, had been about Severus.

“Happy birthday,” Lucius said, drawing a little away from Severus.

“Happy birthday,” Lupin repeated, bowing his head in submission to him.

Severus answered them both, but it was Lucius at whom he looked. “Thank you,” he said.

It was enough.


End file.
